Room Mates Part 2 Rex X Weevil
by Mr. Five
Summary: Rex having rescued Weevil from death at the hands of Mark Hazard wakes up to see Weevil in his bed. However Rex trying to convey his honest love for the bug duelist is met with harsh words. Leaving him little choice, but to express his love physically.


Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Nov, 2, 2009.

**Reference Note: This follows the original Manga events that means nothing about Weevil and Rex in the Anime happens here, only Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and whatever happened to them in the Manga series. I also know these aren't their Manga names but its easier for me to remember. **

**Room Mates 2 (Rex X Weevil)**

Weevil awoke, his eyes still closed, but he knew somebody was holding him close. Strong arms held him, cradling his head under a unshaven chin. Opening his eyes which have become clearer, but still dazed knew he was being held by a man! Shirt off, in his tightly fitting pajama pants, and Weevil given an oversized pajama top, which reached his knees. Weevil was outraged when he realized he wasn't wearing his underwear. He would have hit the pervert beside him, if he wasn't so weak. The beating he received made him unable to move much.

To his surprise he noticed some of his wounds, and bruises were already looked after. Bandaged up, and cleaned however he noticed an odd formation of small reddened marks on his chest. Unlike his other bruises it didn't sting or feel numb at all, but were just puffed up a bit. Weevil not interested in sex as much as one would think wouldn't recognize a love mark. Trying to sit up, Weevil shivered with pain as he tried to rise underneath the arms that wrapped around him. Even if they weren't firmly in place, he still couldn't move it, Weevils labored grunts eventually woke his bed companion.

Rex blinked sleepily, but the first sight brought his eye lids to a startled awaking, his gaze now on Weevil, who tried to move the arm with all his might. Rex felt bad for him seeing him struggle so much, so he brought Weevil closer to him. Taking his arms around Weevils small frail form, he lifted Weevil slightly up, and brought him closer to his chest. Rex met sharp words, in a cute shrilling voice, smiling to himself he became aware Weevil didn't know who his savior was, which made Rex want to nuzzle him. Weevil tried to resist Rexs gentle nuzzling, but it hurt him to move against his gentle movements.

It then began to worry Rex to see his little 'bed bug' look so scared, so soothing him with one hand, he sat up and reached over to his night stand. There on its surface was his 'treasure' box where he placed his cherished items he liked to look at before falling asleep. One was a spare pair of Weevils glasses he stole off him in Duelist Kingdom. After wishing him goodbye after he lost to Yugi, they there were poking out of his bag, so he lifted it out to keep them as a way to remember his 'love bug'.

Rex during his high school 'awakening' period, found he really cared for Weevil, finding him to be extremely cute. His little eyes, his cute beetle cut. Such a cute voice, luckily for him Weevils attitude sucks so much no one could snatch him away from him. Spending so many nights writing little pet names for Weevil, touching himself while thinking of him. This crush grew to love, when he realized that his chest hurt when he didn't have Weevil near him. Even when Weevil cheated when they played Duel Monsters or went on calling him names, even after Rex grew out of it calling him names back, he still loved him. Rex knew those eyes were lonely, all Weevil needed was honest love.

Rex tried countless times to confess to him, once during Duelist Kingdom when he lost to Mai, but Weevil was just to snide, after Duelist Kingdom he invited him out to get something to eat. However Weevil never quite took any signs of his affections, maybe Weevil was just 'dumb' like that, a really smart guy, but doesn't know shit of love. Rex removing his hand from Weevil, laid down to face him on the bed, then taking the glasses he placed them on his face. 'They still fit, he never grows even a little bit, how cute' Rex thought.

Adjusting the frames, Weevil was mortified to see Rex with a stupid look on his face. "What the hell are you grinning for you idiot", shrilled Weevil. Rex however came closer, and to Weevils shock gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Then Rex said in a soothing voice, "Its okay Weevil, I dealt with Mark, and his friends they won't bother you again". Weevil shivered noticing he was sensitive to such emotions, so he tried to squirm away.

With a strong arm though, Rex pulled Weevil against him, Weevil shook now afraid for his new predicament. He never had to deal with someone being affectionate even his conservative views were hampered by Rexs sincerity. Weevil couldn't doubt Rex cared for him, why else would he help him, even after that outing. Rex was just so... perfectly fit in comparison to Weevil, short, frail, wicked.

Weevil felt stupid, it took so long for him to see Rex as a, "fag" which Weevil uttered in a sharp tone. Rex face was now blank, as his grip become tighter, it started to hurt Weevil, "fuck off you Fag Dino, let me go"! Weevil spat out angrily. Then something primal took over of Rex. He never struck Weevil, or said anything too emotionally damaging to him, but it built up all his generosity. Paying for their meals, doing unfair trades with him, letting him win in their duels, letting him treat him far worse than he deserved. 'Not now Underwood its time I collect' thought Rex as he grabbed Weevil, and flipped him over. Then grabbing the glasses that fell off his face, he placed them on the night stand, as he pinned Weevil down.

Terrified seeing a hunger in the others eyes a blank coldness, Weevil shook, and gave shrill cries and pleas, "please... don't Rex, I'm sorry... please I am SO sorry! Please forgive me... I won't say it again, please, please have mercy"! Rex might have showed mercy had Weevil meant anything he said, besides the words 'please don't, and have mercy'.

So using the adrenaline he tore the pajama shirt he was nice enough to loan to Weevil. Revealing a shivering pale body beneath. Eyes closed, head turned to the side wishing everything would go way, Weevil began to cry. This made Rex feel bad for what he was doing, but he started to get hard. Seeing Weevils cock dripping with sweat that was covering Weevils entire body made him throw the pajama shirt he ripped off Weevil to the ground. Then while sitting up he pulled down his pajama pants, revealing a throbbing, ten inch cock, with a fist like grit. Red, dripping with pre-cum, he wanted to pleasure Weevil who had enough courage to look up at Rex.

Really scared now, Weevil began trying to bargain his was out of this situation, as Rex finished taking off his pants, Weevil said trying to sound calm, "ha ha I get it....(gulp). Its a joke right yeah....ha heh your just trying to scare me, okay I understand I...I had it coming so you can stop now. Please! I'll...give you some of my rare cards, I have a 'Black Tyranno' I know you been looking for one. You can have it if you don't go ahead with this... god please"!

Preparing to enter Weevil Rex pulled out a tube of lube, and lathering his cock with it as he idling listened to Weevil ramble on in a cutely frightened voice. Then once Rex had finished coating his cock with dripping lube, he lifted Weevil up with one arm, and held him against his chest. With his long cock between Weevils legs Rex said in a somewhat saddened tone, "sorry love bug, but you bitten me once to many times. Now I am afraid the only thing I can do to drive this point home is to shove my Dino horn inside you. I want you to know though that I care about you" his voice showing now grave concern, "I love you. I really do, I do a lot for you Weevil, I pay for you when we go out, I was a loyal friend, I didn't rat on you cheating in any of our tournaments. I even saved your life, even after you hurt me. You know that night we last hanged out, I thought I was really going to show my true feelings, I have so many signs, but you didn't notice any of them. I bought you dinner, we saw a movie, and I hoped if that didn't work we could always go out again, but you... rejected me"!

With that Rex shoved his lube soaked fingers middle first into Weevils tight, ass. Which caused Weevils small body to shiver, which made Rexs erection throb with excitement. Rex almost felt like cumming from Weevils cute little moans and groans. "aahh...ohhh....Rex...ehhh". With those noises he inserted one finger at a time inside Weevil, two.....three.... then he started talking to keep Weevil calm enough to explore his sensitive innards. "Weevil... I love you. Even when you abandoned me after high school I still followed you. I quit school, and worked at a garage to help me live in Tokyo, to live near you. After Battle City, I realized that I would never be attractive to you while I looked so... stupid. So, I started to educate myself a bit in various fields, so I wouldn't be so ignorant, I started working out, so I could be stronger for you. I even followed you during your days in the college just to get a glimpse of you was enough for me, but when I saw Mark take you away, I searched all over for you. Then when I saw what they had done...", Rex then started to growl, and his finger play became more roughly then he said showing anger, "..what they did, I lost it. I trained in Karate, and Taekwondo so I might one day when your a powerful business man be your body guard. That day though... I lost it, I never killed anyone before". Weevil who's eyes were closed because of his sensitive reaction, opened wide shocked by what Rex just said, which scared him half to death. Rex continued feeling Weevil turn frigid, "yes....I killed them", he uttered in a cold tone.

Then removing his fingers, he gently laid Weevil on the bed, to bring his face, to his, Weevil tried to avoid Rexs stare, but with a free hand Rex held his sight. "I love you, Weevil. They were nothing to me... nobody is, you must be mine. I won't accept any rejection, I will make you love me... Weevil". With that he lifted Weevils legs pulling them back revealing Weevils moist, dripping moist entry. Weevil tears filling his eyes, and shaking from pain, sensitivity, and being emotionally distraught gave out a sharp cry, "AHHHHH"! As Rex shoved the head of his cock in his tight ass, leaning forward, pressing his entire weight in his thrusts, he pushed his cock deep into Weevils ass. Weevil, felt pain... intense pain, Rexs head had just fully entered, as the rest slid hard all the way to his hilt, all the while Weevil whined, and cried loudly at the top of his voice. "AHHHH.....STOP....IT HURTS....REX...PL...PLEASES ...STOAAAAP"! Rex didn't though his cock once it entered to his hilt he lost all self control.

Blood mixing with the lube inside Weevils ass, which made it tight, moist, and really hot inside of Weevil. Weevils innards quivered, and contracted tightly around Rex, trying to swallow him. Weevil his legs now held in place against his chest by Rex shook, as Rex began thrusting deeply inside. Tears flowing from Weevils, beaten, bandaged face, made Rex even harder as he adored Weevils sexy facial expression. Then as Weevil shuttered Rex laid on top of him, thrusting hard, and reaching the edge of Weevils anal wall. It wasn't completely bad for Weevil, because all though it was the single most painful thing he ever experienced he craved Rex to stroke his G-spot more in his thrusts.

Rex closed his eyes from the pleasure, then he began to give out cries of pleasure, "ah...ah..AH...AH...oh Ah..Weevil so good, fuck so GREAT"! Then feeling a more intense need to thrust, he pause and lifted Weevil up in a sit up position still on his cock, and began pulling Weevil down onto his cock, as he thrust upwards into him. Weevil vibrating with pain and pleasure, in Rexs arms made him give a loud moan. Then he said in Weevils ears, as he felt Weevils tears flow onto his chest where his head rest, "Weevil... I love you. Please don't ever try to hurt me again... or I'll.. gladly do this.. AGAIN"! Then with that Weevils ass squeezed so hard it sucked the cum from Rexs cock, as he hit his orgasm. Both shacking, with compulsions as Weevils tiny fingers scraped at Rexs back, and Rex strong hands, pressing Weevils small body into his own strong body. Rexs cum left his cock, and injected it deep inside Weevil, then as Weevil jerked about, he stopped still.

Rex opened his eyes feeling a light weight resting on his chest, with his cock jammed deep inside his ass which now had cum streaming from Weevils ass. Lifting Weevil from his no longer hard cock, he took Weevil in both his arms, and held Weevils body to his. As he caressed his face with Weevils, he felt Weevils face soft, smooth, soaked with tears, rest on his. Tears started to form in his eyes, as he knew that no matter what he did Weevil would never fully love him back. So, he had to make do with just forcing his love onto Weevil. For a few moments he stayed like that crying softly, till Rex composed himself.

Then he thought it necessary to clean himself up, and his 'love bug' before he takes a long needed rest on the bed. Though he planned on changing the bed sheets before lying down. Lifting up Weevil, cradling him in his arms, he carried the small form into his bathroom. Then he thought to himself as he gave him a soft kiss on the lips, 'maybe he needs to realize he loves me. How can someone so cute, be truly wicked'. With that in mind, he gently showered with him, cleaning everyone from, his hair, to his back, to his backside, to the tiny toes on his feet. Then drying himself, and Weevil off, he placed Weevils still sleeping form gently on a chair in his bedroom, as he changed the bed sheets he had a wide grin. Rex was truly happy, as he picked Weevil back up, and laid him on bed, and then lying down beside him he gently hummed a lullaby as he fell asleep. Still thinking his little 'love bug' was so cute.

…...Continue in Room Mates 3


End file.
